


Alienation, Heartache and Solitude

by bluepulses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Immigration, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Loneliness, Loss, M/M, Post Graduation, University, Yaoi, emmigration, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulses/pseuds/bluepulses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is leaving Japan. A sports scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in America, amazing right? But what if the accompaniment to this opportunity is the loss of the most important person in Tooru's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alienation, Heartache and Solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brudick (akeshu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeshu/gifts).



> I'm relatively new to Ao3 and, well, this is my first fanfic. My friend was talking about this idea and it stuck in my head.. and here I am, I guess. I'm actually the most awkward person, like I'm cringing so much while writing this but..  
> Also, please point out any mistakes cause I'm terrible at revising and editing thanks bye

Oikawa Tooru stares blankly at the stark white walls of the airport terminal. Thoughts swirl around his head, slowly becoming more negative as he waits. As they turn dark and threaten the high school graduate with tears, his ears single out the distinct tread of his best friend’s footsteps amidst the milling crowds. He turns, hurriedly wiping away his tears. A large smile forms at the sight of his friend’s indifferent expression. His fears melt away instantly; after all, Hajime has always had this effect on him.

“What took you so long Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said with a pout. Iwaizumi Hajime turns his gaze to Oikawa, his expression morphing into that of a frown.

“Oi, Shittykawa, why the fuck are you crying?” He watches the setter’s smile falter and his frown deepens. Iwaizumi had been afraid of this- after all, they’d been together for basically their entire lives.

“Don’t go getting all sappy on me, you fucking idiot.”

Oikawa’s laugh sounds high pitched and hysterical to his own ears. Of course, Iwaizumi would notice. He always notices. Swallowing hard, he plasters an even bigger smile onto his face, noticing a group of girls staring in their direction out of the corner of his eye. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he fixes his gaze on the handsome face of the other male. 

_Keep it together Tooru, whatever happens just keep your bloody emotions in check for once in your godforsaken life._

“Iwa-chan don’t be silly! Why on earth would I, Oikawa Tooru, setter extraordinaire, be crying? Did all that caffeine you drank last night mess with your brain Iwa-chan? I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised at all if-“ 

“Oikawa shut your fucking mouth.” Iwaizumi scowls at his friend.

“You’re gonna be boarding your flight in less than two hours. Do you really want the flight attendants to see your face after you cry? You already know you’re a fucking ugly crier you dumbass.” At this statement, Oikawa bursts into laughter. Iwaizumi heaves a relieved sigh and cracks a smile.  


“I got the shit you asked for,” he says, throwing a carrier bag at the setter. Oikawa catches it easily and looks inside. His brows knit together as he pulls something out of the bag. Something that is a luminescent pink and is very sparkly. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moans. “I asked for a toothbrush, not this monstrosity.”

“From where I am, it looks to me like a fucking toothbrush, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi grins as Oikawa fixes him with a glare.

“Fuck off Iwa-chan!”

Suddenly a mischevious grin makes its way onto Oikawa’s face. “It’s the same shade as your underwear Iwa-chan. Your bright PINK UNDERWEAR!” Several pairs of eyes turn towards the pair and Iwaizumi’s face turns a startlingly vivid shade of red. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and turns to his companion.  


“You have exactly three seconds to run, Oikawa.”

Oikawa laughs as he turns and sprints away from his fuming friend, dragging a large suitcase in his wake. He weaves his way through the mass of people, apologising profusely for trampled feet and bashed shoulders with a charming grin and an occasional wink. When he dares to glance over his shoulder he lets out an embarrassing shriek that draws the attention of the people surrounding him. Smiling sheepishly, Oikawa turns his attention to the problem at hand.

Iwaizumi Hajime is gaining on him. Fast.

Iwaizumi’s heart is racing. He’s running after his best friend; chasing him through a crowded airport of all places. It’s exhilarating. He speeds up, determined to catch Oikawa and punch his lights out. He notices the glance that Oikawa sends over his shoulder and laughs out loud when he hears the setter’s signature shriek.

_I’m really gonna miss you, Tooru._

He frowns and runs even faster, shouldering various people out of the way and quelling their anger with muttered apologies. It’s not even a matter of wanting to catch Oikawa anymore. He needs to grab him, to hold him and imprint that feeling, that sense of contentment into his mind. Iwaizumi doesn’t want to lose him.  


Oikawa Tooru is getting closer with every stride.

As countless thoughts whirl about inside their heads, Iwaizumi finally catches up to the fleeing setter. His attempt at halting his movement fails miserably, and the wing spiker ends up tripping over Oikawa’s suitcase and launching into his back with full force. 

People leap out of the way as the two youths tumble onto the linoleum floor and end up in a heap of tangled limbs. They groan simultaneously as they attempt to right themselves. As they lock gazes, Oikawa begins to laugh. Iwaizumi scowls for a brief moment, before breaking into loud laughter himself. People walking past the pair avert their eyes and quickly depart from the scene. The two are in hysterics.

“I- can’t breathe- Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasps through his laughter.

“That- makes two- of us,” Iwaizumi splutters. Oikawa lies flat on the floor, trying to right his breathing. His breath catches in his throat as the handsome face of Iwaizumi enters his line of vision.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says quietly.  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m really gonna miss you.”  
“I feel the same way, Tooru.” 

..................................................

Iwaizumi Hajime’s vision is blurry as he waves goodbye. His gaze is locked onto the soft brown hair of his best friend. Oikawa is walking with his shoulders hunched forward, slowly dragging his large suitcase behind him. A large suitcase, one containing a majority of the teen’s possessions.

After all, he wouldn’t be returning to Japan for a long time.

He wouldn’t be returning to Hajime for a long time.

..................................................

Oikawa Tooru desperately tries to prevent his tears from falling. He cannot bring himself to look back. To look back at what he is leaving. His best friend. The most important person in his life. As he drags the heavy suitcase along the cold tiles of the airport floor, Tooru tries to imagine his life without the person named Iwaizumi Hajime.

He succeeds.

It is a cold and lonely life that awaits him in America.


End file.
